


we woke up like this

by karasunova



Series: we woke up like this [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Morning After, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Harry and Ginny have eloped! Finally married, they dragged their friends to Zabini Island to celebrate. Hermione, overwhelmed by the joyous occasion, drinks and parties without holding back. But, the next morning arrives and it seems she may have bitten off more than she can chew.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Kingsley Shacklebolt
Series: we woke up like this [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722301
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	we woke up like this

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020  
> Square: G3 - Accidental Marriage

Hermione hurt all over. Correction - sore. She was sore as if she accompanied Ginny during one of her mad gym workouts. She felt heavy. Merlin’s beard, even her - she blanched. 

Why was she sore down there?

She turned over and started at the feel of someone, a well-built someone, laying beside her. 

Bloody hell. She’s cocked it up now. 

Great, she must have picked someone up at the bar last night. 

Her fingers hovered over his toned abs. Well, now she could account for how sore she was. 

Didn’t relieve her of her embarrassment though. She never should have let Luna convince her to have another round of drinks. They were all a little too loose with the drinks, beyond happy for Harry and Ginny who decided to elope and literally brought all their friends to Zabini Island to celebrate. 

Hermione finally, slowly leaned away from the man. The blanket shifted. Yes, they were both naked. Perfect. 

She scooted away carefully. Once she was on her feet she looked around for the closest piece of clothing. 

She pulled on her black dress and finally took a look at her bed companion. 

She gasped. Bloody hell, she slept with the Minister for Magic. 

She scrambled around the room, looking for her shoes. Her wand. Something! She had to get out of here!

Her stomach roiled and her second regret came upon her. She ran into the en-suite bathroom and promptly hurled into the toilet. 

She clung to the toilet bowl for who knows how long. Her insides were gone but she was also reluctant to face reality in the other room. 

“Here,” a deep timbre cut through her thoughts. 

She jumped with a yelp. 

Kingsley arched an eyebrow. In his outstretched hand was two potion vials. “For nausea and a pepper up.”

She took them. “Thanks,” she said meekly. Her eyes swept over his figure. “And thanks for putting on some trousers.”

He laughed, his voice sent shivers up her spine. “I couldn’t walk around completely starkers with you throwing up in here. Well, I could but it’s rather rude.” 

A hurried knock sounded at the hotel room door. “Room service! Courtesy of the happy couple.” They knocked again. 

Kingsley sighed and stepped out of the bathroom. 

Hermione downed the two potions and stood up. She flushed away the mess and went to the sink to rinse out her mouth. 

She looked into the mirror and grimaced. “Oh, god. I look horrid.”

Her hair was in complete disarray and her makeup smudged. The lipstick she had put on last night was completely gone and she flushed, only imagining what she had done to make it rub away. 

She stepped out of the bathroom just as Kingsley rolled their cart of food to the small dining space on the balcony. 

She ran her fingers through her hair, attempting to flatten the chaos it was. Something caught in her hair and she cried out. “Ow!” 

Kinglsey hurried over to her. 

“Ow, there’s something on my hand that’s tangling my hair,” she began to panic.”

“Alright, alright. Relax, let me untangle it.” Kingsley worked his fingers through her hair while she tried and failed in not staring at his bare chest. 

Images from last night began to resurface, making her blush again. Had she really been that forceful with the Minister for Magic?

She and Luna had pulled him into the conversation they were having - how being so far from home could free them to do things they wouldn’t regularly do. 

She questioned Kingsley on whether he’d actually do it. Dared him really. 

He countered it with a dare of his own. 

Which led to more drinks. Dancing. His hands on her. Her mouth on his skin. 

They eventually ditched the bar and where and what they did, she could barely remember. A Vespa scooter floated in her mind though. 

“There,” Kingsley freed her hand and held it carefully, “your hair got caught on your ring.”

“My ring? I don’t wear jewelry.” She held her hand up and gasped. She was in fact wearing a ring. A slim band with a sole diamond set between intricate carvings. “Shit,” she breathed, “did I steal someone’s ring?”

Kingsley chuckled. “Wouldn’t be the worst thing you did last night.” He walked around the bed and began to set out their food. 

“What?” she screeched. “What did I do?”

“What did you do?” He tapped his chin. “A few counts of public indecency, attempting to commandeer a scooter, so that’s grand theft auto.”

Hermione hid her face in her hands. 

“And seducing a government agent. Although, I’m equally at fault there.”

She pouted. Should she just grab her stuff and flee? But the food smelled so good.

“Come, Hermione. Eat something.”

She stepped lightly and dropped in the chair opposite him. “I can’t believe this,” she groaned. 

He set a plate down in front of her and she smiled in thanks. She picked at her eggs and soon turned her attention to the stunning ring on her finger. 

Her left ring finger!

She slipped the ring off and studied it in the morning light. “There are some words on this ring.”

“Look, there are flowers,” Kingsley reached into the cart and pulled a vase of blooming roses in pink and white on to the middle of the table. “There’s a card.” He plucked it from the vase. 

Hermione squinted at the ring. “It says, serve and protect. That’s odd.”

“What did you say?” Kingsley dropped his hand to the table. 

“Serve and protect? Why do you recognize it?”

“That’s my family’s motto,” he strained. 

“Your family? So, it’s yours?” She held it out to him. He grabbed it and held it to the light. 

She spotted a flash of gold on his hand. “You have a ring too.”

He held his hand out. He looked from the rings to the card in his hand. “Bloody hell, what did we do last night?”

“What do you mean?”

He passed her the card he’d been reading. 

She flipped it open. She barely got through half of it before she started to scream. 

* * *

_On behalf of Love Blossoms Chapel, we’d like to express our sincere well-wishes and congratulations to Kingsley and Hermione Shacklebolt._

_Thank you for choosing us for your special day_

_Love Blossoms Chapel_

* * *

Luna chuckled at their predicament and simply told them, why fight the magic? 

Ginny and Harry were obviously preoccupied. 

Hermione dragged Kingsley to the beach. She needed peace and a chance to think. 

“If you’re so concerned about it, we can get it annulled.”

She raked her fingers through the sand. “Why aren’t you concerned?”

He shrugged, leaning slightly on his hands. “It isn't as bad as you think. I married a beautiful, brilliant witch. You married the Minister for Magic. We could have done worse for ourselves.”

“People will think I trapped you into marriage,” she bit her lip.

“People will think whatever they want. But," his fingers touched hers. "We’ll get it annulled when we get home. If that's what you want." 

She nodded. 

"But, since we’re here," he clasped their hands together, "why don't we have a honeymoon and a repeat of last night?"

She blushed. "Taking advantage of our situation are we?" She moved to straddle him, digging her knees into the sand. 

His hands came to her waist, and a tingle went up her spine. "You want to put your money where your mouth is?" She kissed the corner of his mouth. 

His hand trailed up her back and pulled on her hair, exposing her throat to his kiss. 

He sucked on her neck. "That's exactly what you said last night," he murmured against her skin, "perhaps no accidents this time." 

"Nope, none." She pulled his mouth up to hers. "As long as you get to it." She grounded into him. 

His fingers played with the straps of her top. "Let's go, I’m not going to have sex with you on the beach." 

"Yes, sir, minister," she breathed. 

He held back a groan. "Let's go while I still have you to myself." 


End file.
